


CollegeAngels.com

by dazedrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Digital Art, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pornstars, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wincestiel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for Tiptoe39 Wincestiel Big Bang story</p>
            </blockquote>





	CollegeAngels.com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).
  * Inspired by [CollegeAngels.com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596270) by [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/pseuds/tiptoe39). 



> Title - Collegeangels.com  
> Author- tiptoe39  
> Challenge - wincestielbang  
> Rating - NC-17  
> Genre - AH, Porn... Porn... Porn  
> Characters - Dean, Castiel, Sam  
> Pairing - Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel/Sam  
> Warnings - Graphic depiction of Cocks  
> Disclaimer - Supernatural isn’t mine, if it was Cas and Dean would have been fucking HBO style since season 4, and Sammy would be joining in..... Kindly like what happens here

  **Summary** \- AU. Dean and Sam have always been a little too close, and Dean knows it's wrong -- so he heads to college, hoping that he'll meet someone there who will keep his mind off his little brother. He meets Castiel, who has a business proposal for him --- join Cas in bed, and online, for live webcam site CollegeAngels.com. Through Castiel, Dean learns about sex, kink, and freedom, and he finally feels pride instead of shame for who he is. But then Sam gets accepted to the same school, and he wants to live with Dean...

  
**Artists Notes** \- First of all to my lovely Boo aka . Tiptoe39 You are a beautiful light that shines in my day and I am very very very grateful that you came into my life!! If only we lived in the same damn country.

Secondly, this fic is beyond amazing and hot and just about perfect!! I loved it so much when I first read it, and when I saw that it hadn't been picked up straight away I was right on that (I haven't planed on picking a piece due to TWRBB stuff). I am so glad I choice it, because it allowed me to really try my hand out at something a little different!! I do hope this is everything you wanted, and I had so much fun creating these. I just wish that work and life let me do more. There is so much more I wanted to create.

Thirdly to saltandbyrne my lovely art beta and amazing friend. She was the best person to have on this... For reasons!!! Thank you so so much for everything you've done for me, with this and everything else!! Fourthly, to the mods. Thank you for your time and effort you've put into this challenge! It's been amazing!!

 

 

**Main Story Banner**

**Websites Home Page  
**

****(Click For Bigger Image)****

[****](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/College%20Angels/CollegeAngelsmainhomepage-finalfinal.jpg)

**Castiel's Page**

**(Click For Bigger Image)**

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/College%20Angels/CollegeAngels-Castielspage.jpg)

**Icons**

**Page Break**

****


End file.
